


Hand

by AutisticWriter



Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [104]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Angst, Blood, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, During Canon, Established Relationship, Family, Hurt No Comfort, Multi, Pain, Prompt Fic, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 23:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: The final moments, and final thoughts, of Kizakura Koichi.





	Hand

He doesn’t even have to think about it. As the floor gives way, revealing a trap, Kyouko falls. And Koichi opens his hand, grabs her wrist and holds her in place, preventing her from falling to her death.

He opens his hand…

_Opening your left hand._

He opens his hand and grabs Kyouko, dangling from his hand above a seemingly endless drop, and his bracelet starts flashing.

Music blares from it, and then he feels it. Needles stab into his wrist, and…

Pain unlike he has ever felt flares through his wrist, and he grits his teeth.

He broke his forbidden action.

He’s been poisoned.

The poison spreads up his arm, turning his skin a disgusting shade of purple and making his veins bulge. The pain throbs and Koichi wants to scream but can’t seem to find the ability.

He’s so very weak, but he manages to start heaving Kyouko up to the ledge, even as the poison spreads to his head and makes blood pour from his left eye.

Koichi gets her to the edge, and Kyouko hauls herself to safety.

And…

And his grip fails.

And he falls.

He tumbles down and down, poison burning every cell in his body, and all Koichi can think about is Jin.

He did it. He kept his promise to his partner, even after all this time.

_“Please, Koichi, you have to promise me,” Jin said, grasping both his hands and staring into his eyes. “Whatever happens to me, you have to protect Kyouko. You have to protect our daughter.”_

_Hearing ‘our daughter’ made Koichi want to cry. Instead, he nodded, smiled and said, “I promise you.”_

He kept Kyouko safe.

He protected their daughter.

He followed his late partner’s wishes.

 _I love you both,_ he thinks, and his eyes drift shut.


End file.
